Red and Violet
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Gojyo and Sanzo are sharing a room thanks to an idea Hakkai got.


Title: Red and Violet

Author: Blue Demon

Warnings: Worksafe

Pairings: GojyoxSanzo

Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me, I take no money and this is pretty much for fun.

Once more they had to stop on there journey to the west, due to rain coming down and Huruyu not having a roof. So once more they shared rooms; though it was different from the last couple of times, with Goku sharing with Sanzo and Hakkai with Gojyo.. The reason of this change is that Hakkai had noticed that while they had gotten closer as friends, Gojyo and Sanzo were still distant to each other, so he took it upon himself to straighten that out. By having them share a room together.

So the red haired young man shared a room with the blonde priest; who was currently looking out of the window than reading his paper.

"What are you looking at?" The priest asked the half-breed, but never took his eyes off the rain.

"I'm surprised that you aren't reading you paper," The half-breed avoided the question.

"There isn't much in it, but maybe you should try reading it, your brain could use the work-out," Sanzo told the crimson haired man.

"I may not be as smart as Hakkai is, but at least I know what fun means," Gojyo snapped back; lighting up a Hi-Lite.

"Shame you don't know what common sense means, or what it is," Sanzo told him, never looking in his direction through the whole argument.

"…….. Are you just going to watch the rain all night?" Gojyo asked the blonde, who made no attempt to answer; "All right, but try to sleep; you'll be of no use to us if you're tired,"

"I don't recall you being my mother," The priest said.

"You know something, I don't give a rat's ass what happens to you," Gojyo said and went to his bed at the far wall, and went to sleep.

The blonde haired priest only turned around when he was sure his room mate's back was turned.

_He is truly clueless. Stupid water sprite._

Gojyo kept his eyes closed, but he could feel the violet eyes on him; _what the hell does he want? All I'm trying to do is sleep, and he won't even let me do that! Ah shit……… I wouldn't mind if……… Not that that's likely to happen anyway, he's such a tightass; always high and mighty. Stupid priest. Always thinks he's better than us……………._

The half breed thought over that; _maybe he is. Because he doesn't need to restrain his power like Hakkai and Goku, the Manten Scripture he holds is enough to scare any demon with enough sense away. And the banishing gun is perfect at being used in a fight, or for threats._

_Though why does he pretend to not care for us? I know he cares for Goku, despite what he says; we've seen it with our own eyes._

"Why aren't you out pestering some women?" The blonde priest asked, knowing full well that the other man wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"I don't pester women; my good looks and charms bring them to me," Gojyo said and turned over to look at the priest, a smirk on his face.

"Your so called 'charm' probably drives them away as well,"

To the crimson haired man that was below the belt in their usual arguments; "How the hell would you know, you shitty priest, it's not like you know how to date a woman, let alone have them in your bed,"

"And you do? If I recall, you only sleep with a girl once, and that's it," Sanzo told him; "Not worth the effort in my opinion,"

"How the hell would you know? I choose to live my life like that, its my business, nobody else's," Gojyo yelled at the priest, now sitting up right on his bed and glaring angrily at the blonde priest.

"It is when it interrupts our journey," The violet eyed man stated, and returned the angry glare he was being given by the other man with one of his own.

"Shit," The crimson haired man lay on the bed, leaning on his right arm for support; "The sooner I get away from you the better……….. God; and Hakkai wondered why we never spoke to each other often,"

"Probably because your intelligence level is beneath me," The blonde stated, and about to go back to looking at the rain.

"Oh really? Well……" Upon saying that, the crimson haired man pounced on the other man, causing him to fall off his chair and onto the floor; though the violet eyed priest just glared at the crimson haired man on top of him.

"Get off me," Sanzo demanded, wishing that he could get his gun; however the way Gojyo was on him made it rather difficult.

"I'm thinking you need a lesson…." Gojyo began moving his lips close to the blondes; "Of the flesh,"

"Get off of me you perverted kappa! Before I decide to put a bullet in your head," Sanzo threatened.

"All right fine," The crimson haired man stood up and went back to his own bed again.

"Try that again……" The violet eyed man never finished.

The half-breed smiled; the priest left the threat open because there was no actual threat, Sanzo just had a reputation to protect. However Gojyo knew that one day the priest would be his; and that wouldn't be a one-night stand.

Though, for now, he would have to wait, the right time had to come for them to be together, all he had to do was wait for that time to come.


End file.
